1.--Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the synchronization of independent standardized channels of a telecommunications network in order to obtain a high-rate link.
2.--State of the Prior Art
In the known telecommunications networks of the synchronous time-division PCM switching type, standardized links are available in switched mode and with a basic rate, e.g. 64 kbit/s. High-rate links, e.g. with a rate of 2 Mbit/s, only available in half-permanent or permanent mode.
When a calling party needs an intermediate rate for setting-in a switched-mode communication, e.g. with a rate lying between 64 kbit/s and 2 Mbit/s, it is impossible to satisfy this request.